Dungeons
| starring = | released = 2000–present | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = | italic title = no }} 'Dungeons & Dragons' is a fantasy film series, based on the role-playing game of the same name created by Wizards of the Coast and Hasbro. Films ''Dungeons & Dragons (2000) The Empire of Izmer is a divided land. An elite group of sorcerers, known as "The Mages", rule the land while the commoners are defenseless. The Empress of Izmer, Savina, fights for equality and prosperity its citizens, but the wicked and powerful Mage Profion plots to overthrow her throne. As he plots to rule the Empire by nefarious means, the Empress seeks the help of Rod of Savrille who has the power to control the Red Dragons. She hires two petty thieves, Ridley and Snails, who become her key to aligning with the dragonkeeper. Together with a mage apprentice named Marina, a combative Dwarf named Elwood, and the Empire's personal expert tracker - an Elf named Norda- they must outpace Profion's chief henchman Damodar to find Rod of Savrille; the man who has the abilities to set their Kingdom free. Dungeons & Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God (2005) When the evil sorcerer Damodar succeeds in stealing the mystic elemental black orb, he declares a sinister vengeance against the kingdom of Ismir. A decorated warrior of the Empire, named Berek, and Melora, an unseasoned sorceress join forces with four heroes - representing Intelligence, Wisdom, Honor and Strength - to thwart the evil Mage and his growing army. Together they must reach the vault that holds the orb, assembling their own army, and defeat Damadar before he awakens the dormant black dragon whose purpose would destroy the entire kingdom. Dungeons & Dragons 3: The Book of Vile Darkness (2012) Dungeons & Dragons (2021) Starting in 2015, a new Dungeons & Dragons film began development at Warner Bros. Pictures with the film reportedly starring Ansel Elgort and Rob Letterman directing. In December 2017, after varying degrees of progression the film was moved to Paramount Pictures, Sweetpea Entertainment, and Allspark Pictures, scheduled for release date of July 23, 2021. That same year, Joe Manganiello, an avid fan of the role-playing game, took it upon himself to revitalize the progression of a film adaptation. The actor revealed that he had been negotiating the rights to make the film, while Manganiello and John Cassel were hired to co-write the script for the project. By February of the following year, the project had reentered development as a co-production with Brian Goldner and Stephen Davis producing from Paramount Pictures, and Allspark Pictures. Negotiations began with Chris McKay to serve as director. David Leslie Johnson-McGoldrick had completed a draft of the script. In March 2019, it was revealed that Michael Gillio had completed a rewrite of Johnson-McGoldrick's work with studio executives expressing excitement for the film. The studio is in negotiations with various talent, as the casting process begins. In July 2019, John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein entered early negotiations to direct the film. By January 2020, the filmmaking duo announced that they had co-written a new draft of the script. Additional crew and production details Accolades Critical and public response In other media Wizards of the Coast released a Fast-Play Game based on the film The Sewers of Sumdall. It is a DVD-ROM feature on the DVD as a printable PDF file. References External links * * * Category:Dungeons & Dragons films Category:Film series Category:Films based on Hasbro toys Category:Films based on role-playing games Category:High fantasy films